


The fields are painted gold

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: Ариадна не понимает их динамику. Но она намерена это выяснить.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	The fields are painted gold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the fields are painted gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993107) by [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle). 



Ариадна никак не может их раскусить. Она пыталась осознать, что с ними происходит, но в конце всегда приходила в тупик.

Имс откровенно ласковый, флиртующий, трогательный и подшучивающий, а Артур — _нет_ , и она не понимает, почему Имс до сих пор пытается.

Наверняка это ужасно утомительно — никогда не получать ответ на свои чувства? Разве ему не обидно, что все его порывы каждый раз обрубают на корню?

Она знает, что могла бы просто спросить, но хочет распутать этот клубок сама, так что продолжает наблюдать.

Они приехали в Берген на задание, а арендованный ими склад совсем не прогревается, как бы сильно они ни включали отопление.

Имс продолжает громко и периодически жаловаться на холод, а Артур закатывает глаза, с каждым разом раздражаться всё больше, и Ариадна просто ждет, когда он в любую минуту сорвётся на Имса.

К её удивлению, этого так и не происходит.

Вместо этого она видит, как Артур ставит дымящуюся кружку чая на стол Имса, возвращаясь из кухни со своим кофе, и в её голове начинает складываться паззл.

Несколько месяцев спустя она снова работает с ними, на этот раз в Куала-Лумпуре, где стоит удушающая жара, а в сочетании с такой влажностью — просто невыносимая, и, конечно же, на их базе нет никаких кондиционеров.

Ариадна рада, что взяла с собой легкие летние платья, а Имс стал носить смехотворно короткие шорты вместе с вечно распахнутыми на груди рубашками аляповатых цветов.

Артур же, вполне предсказуемо, продолжал носить классические брюки и чистые белые рубашки, позволив себе отказаться только от жилета, и Ариадна не может им за это не восхищаться.

Ближе к полудню он всё-таки закатывает рукава, на что Имс посвистывает и играет бровями, а Ариадна ждет, пока Артур сделает ему выговор, но он только вздыхает и качает головой. Если бы она не знала их лучше, она бы даже сказала, что он подавляет улыбку, но это просто не может быть правдой.

На следующий день, когда она появляется в захудалой квартире, служащей им офисом, Артур сидит за своим столом, а Имс прилип к спине, руками обнимая его и упёршись подбородком в плечо Артура, что не может быть комфортным в такую-то жару.

Но Артур не жалуется и не отталкивает Имса. Он слегка улыбается и что-то объясняет, водя пальцем по планшету, слишком тихо, чтобы она могла услышать.

Они пока не заметили её, и она улыбается про себя: разгадка к её лабиринту была почти найдена.

После Рождества прошло уже несколько дней, и они все собрались в доме Кобба на запоздалое празднование, когда она случайно замечает их под омелой.

Она быстро прячется за обувным шкафом в коридоре, и ей очень любопытно посмотреть, что же произойдет дальше.

Имс показывает вверх, Артур качает головой, но затем всё же тянется к нему за поцелуем. И в этом поцелуе нет ничего неловкого или нерешительного. Это выглядит таким привычным и уютным, как будто они делали это уже миллион раз, и когда они отдаляются, ярко улыбаясь друг другу, она понимает, что так оно и есть, и всё наконец встает на свои места. Минотавр в её голове повержен.


End file.
